Woman Like Me
"Woman Like Me" is a song by British girl group Little Mix featuring Trinidadian-American singer-rapper Nicki Minaj and uncredited background vocals from American singer Jess Glyne. It was released on October 12, 2018, as the first single fur the band's fifth studio album LM5. Lyrics I always say what I'm feeling I was born without a zip on my mouth Sometimes I don't even mean it It takes a little while to figure me out I like my coffee with two sugars in it High heels and my jewellery dripping Drink and I get all fired up (Hey, hey, hey) Insecure but I'm working with it Many things that I could get rid of Ain't about to give it up I made a few mistakes, I regret it nightly I broke a couple hearts that I wear on my sleeve My mama always said, "Girl, you're trouble" and And now I wonder, could you fall for a woman like me And every time we touch, boy, you make me feel weak I can tell you're shy and I think you're so sweet Spending every night under covers and Still, I wonder, could you fall for a woman like me (A woman) Woman like me, like a woman like me La-la-la, woman like me, like a woman like me (A woman) La-la-la, woman like me, like a woman like me La-la-la, woman like me, like a woman like me And baby, just be mine for the weekend We can get a takeaway and sit on the couch Or we could just go out for the evening Hopefully end up with you kissing my mouth, ayy, ayy You got them blue jeans with a rip up in them My hair with your fingers in it Love it when you turn me on 'Yoncé with a little bit of "Love Drunk" in the middle with it Get down to our favourite song I made a few mistakes, I regret it nightly I broke a couple hearts that I wear on my sleeve My mama always said, "Girl, you're trouble" and And now I wonder, could you fall for a woman like me And every time we touch, boy, you make me feel weak I can tell you're shy and I think you're so sweet Spending every night under covers and Still, I wonder, could you fall for a woman like me (A woman) Woman like me, like a woman like me La-la-la, woman like me, like a woman like me (a woman) La-la-la, woman like me, like a woman like me La-la-la, woman like me, like a woman like me Yo, woman like me, yes a woman like me (oh) Soon as I brush up on him I could tell he like me (oh) You know all them mandem, a try to swipe me (kyuh) Knotted up, he could afford to ice me (Hh, rhrr) Tell 'em there's a bad Trini bitch inna your area (uh) But the more bad bitches, then the more merrier (c'mon) Baddies to my left and to the right a little scarier (uh) Rude boy, tell me, can you handle all this derrière? (da derrière, rhrr) Uh, a million I'm getting my billy on Greatest of all time, 'cause I'm a chameleon I switch it up for every era, I'm really bomb These bitches really wanna be Nicki, I'm really mom (uh) Apple cut the cheque, I want all this money Seven Up, go grip the TEC and leave all this bloody I-It's the Queen and Little Mix, skated on 'em, sorry My daddy is Indian (Swish), a-all this curry (Mhm) Woman like me, like a woman like me La-la-la, woman like me, like a woman like me I've made a few mistakes, I regret it nightly (Woman like me, like a woman like me) I broke a couple hearts that I wear on my sleeve (La-la-la, woman like me, like a woman like me) Mama always said, "Girl, you're trouble" and (La-la-la woman like me, like a woman like me) And now I wonder, could you fall for a woman like me (Like a woman like me, yeah) (La-la-la, woman like me, like a woman like me) And every time we touch, boy, you make me feel weak (La-la-la, woman like me, like a woman like me) I can tell you're shy and I think you're so sweet (La-la-la, woman like me, like a woman like me) Spending every night under covers and (La-la-la, woman like me, like a woman like me) Still, I wonder, could you fall for a woman like me (For a woman like me) Woman like me, like a woman like me (Na, na, na, na, na) (A woman like me, like me) La-la-la, woman like me, like a woman like me (oh, woman like me) La-la-la, woman like me, like a woman like me (uh, na, na, na, na, na) La-la-la, woman like me, like a woman like me (I said) (A woman like me) Young Money! Rrrrrrr! Why It Sucks #Boring beat. #The vocals don't even save the song. #*Heck, neither Jess Glyne nor Nicki Minaj could save the song! #The music video is very offensive to rich people. #Nicki Minaj sounds possessed at one point. Redeeming Qualities #At least it's better than Nicki's worst three songs. #The music video tackles gender stereotypes in a way you wouldn't expect. Trivia # Cardi B claimed she was supposed to be on the song but she declined it due to scheduling conflicts with other records. That probably explains her vulgar behaviour. However, LM had always (and regularly) stated that their career dream was to collaborate with Nicki Minaj, and friends of Minaj's, such as Ariana, defended LM. # This song was released 8 years and 4 days after the group, than called Rythmix, covered "Super Bass" on the first week of the X Factor UK 2011. Videos Category:2018 Category:Little Mix songs Category:Nicki Minaj Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Songs that flopped Category:Feminist Anthems Category:Bad Songs From Good Artists Category:Bad Songs from Horrible Rappers Category:Songs with bad single covers Category:Songs that Poorly Execute a Message Category:Offensive Songs